historicafandomcom-20200222-history
Edward Everton
Edward Everton (1963-) was Prime Minister of the United Kingdom from 2003 to 2004, succeeding Doris Flowers and preceding Violet Stone. Biography Edward Everton was born in St. Helens, Lancashire, England in 1963, and he worked as a doctor before joining the Labour Party. He was elected MP for St. Helens in 1997, and, in 2003, he was chosen to succeed the term-limited Prime Minister Doris Flowers as Labour's choice for the premiership. Despite presiding over Labour's first electoral loss since before 1997, Everton was chosen as Prime Minister in a close 12-11 vote, defeating Conservative Party leader Thomas Reams. Premiership Everton inherited a declining economy, and he had only a minority government to support his agenda. Parliament voted 13-9 to reject a bus transport service, 13-10 against arts subsidies, 18-3 in favor of a public smoking ban, 16-6 in favor of highway tolls, 15-8 to abolish the air pollution monitor, and 23-4 to keep the housing tax. The Tories also spearheaded the 12-9 vote to abolish agriculture research and the 17-6 vote to abolish the agricultural subsidy, with Suroosh Nimani writing both bills. The Tories also authored a bill to protect plant varieties, and it passed 20-7. A Tory school bus tax was defeated 15-9, but a gun control bill passed 14-13, with the Lib Dems, DUP, Plaid Cymru, adn the SNP opposing it and the Tories, Labour, and GPEW backing it. The Tories then helped to defeat a bill legalizing prostitution in a 17-11 vote. In December 2003, the Tories fell to 22.8% and 7 seats, Labour rose to 19.71% and 6 seats, the Lib Dems fell to 14.81% and 4 seats, Plaid rose to 13.19% and 4 seats, GPEW rose to 11.95% and 4 seats, the DUP fell to 7.26% and 2 seats, the SNP fell to 6.14% and 2 seats, and UKIP fell to 4.16% and 1 seat. Everton was handed a second mandate as Prime Minister in a 16-12 vote, again defeating Reams. Nimani voted in favor of Everton, leading to his firing. Everton's second ministry voted 15-6 against the legalization of gambling, a Tory initiative meant to speed up the country's fragile economic recovery. Parliament then voted 17-6 against an unpopular car tax, 16-8 against vehicle emission limits, 12-9 to abolish the pollution tax, 14-11 to keep the bus transport service, 15-6 to abolish gun control, 13-10 in favor of agriculture research, 12-11 against an air pollution monitor, 12-9 against an agricultural subsidy, 17-7 against the legalization of prostitution, 13-8 against a national football league, and 15-11 to keep government-funded primary education. In the mid-2004 elections, the Tories dropped to 22.66% and 7 seats, Labour fell to 19.63% and 6 seats, the Lib Dems rose to 15.01% and 5 seats, Plaid rose to 14.72% and 4 seats, GPEW fell to 10.17% and 3 seats, the DUP fell to 6.76% and 2 seats, the SNP rose to 6.47% and 2 seats, and UKIP rose to 4.59% and 1 seat. Everton then stepped down as Violet Stone became the new Labour PM. Category:1963 births Category:British politicians Category:British Category:Politicians Category:English Category:Agnostics Category:Labour Party members Category:British socialists Category:Socialists